thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Swan
Swan is the current Warriors' Warlord (former Warchief). He is a man of few words. A loner willing to step up when it counts. He was played and voiced by Michael Beck. Description Swan has a wiry build and long light-brown hair. He wears the Warriors vest with no shirt, brown pants and black boots. Personality Swan has a very calm demeanor. He is usually all business, nearly always serious. He is a strong leader and very loyal to the Warriors. However, he is more complex than he might seem at first, disliking Mercy at first but later softening up to her. He also muses on the quality of his life when he comes back to Coney Island saying "This is what we fought all night to get back to?" Swan is also challenged for leadership by Ajax, but Swan won that confrontation by staring Ajax down with his intensity. His leadership skills is what made Cleon consider him for the position of Warchief. In The Film His largest part in the story is the events at the meeting in the Bronx, having to lead the Warriors back home to Coney through enemy territory after being wrongfully blamed for shooting Cyrus. He leads the gang through escaping Gunhill, the scuffle with the Orphans, also meeting Mercy. He also fight against the Baseball Furies in Riverside Park, and the Punks in the Bowery. He also faced the Rogues on the Coney's beach, stabbing Luther in the arm with a switchblade knife. In The Game Swan and Cowboy were good friends and members of the Destroyers. After growing distrustful of Virgil, they leave the gang, warning Cleon. Cleon and Vermin soon left the Destroyers after being betrayed by Virgil. They then started their own gang, the Warriors. When they meet Swan and Cowboy at a King of the Hill tournament, which Swan and Cowboy won. Cleon offered a position in the gang to Swan and Cowboy, which they accepted. After that, Swan was a major figure in the events of The Warriors, helping secure their power in Coney and fighting alongside them as Cleon's second-in-command. In The Novel In the book his counterpart, Hector, is different from Swan. Hector is Hispanic and more angry and meaner. He doesn't make it back to Coney, he instead rapes a girl and a fat nurse and ends up in jail with Lunkface and Bimbo. Jailbreak Swan still maintains his Warlord position and often visits Mercy in her apartment. After a brawl with the Hi-Hats, Swan decides to break Ajax out of jail. He leads the Warriors to the prison in Bronx, where he is met by Masai and the Gramercy Riffs. They work together to spring Ajax and two imprisoned Gramercy Riffs from jail. Swan frees Ajax then speaks to Masai, saying that the unified gang could still work, but Masai says that dream died with Cyrus. Swan asks Mercy to come back to Coney, who yells at him for the bruises he received during the prison break. Back at Coney, Ajax thanks him and accepts the fact that he is leader. Mercy finds him after and tells him she is moving back to Coney with him. Fighting Ability Swan is one of the top fighters in The Warriors. Some of his moves are similar to Cleon, and his Strength, Stamina, Health and Rage are only a bit smaller than Cleon's. He is the first player character in Armies of the Night. He is playable in Street Brawl. Heavy: Resisting Arrest, Mugging Uncuffing Strength: 6/10 Solid: Stealing Tagging Lock Picking Stamina: 7/10 Health: 8/10 Rage: 9/10 Quotes *''"When we get there, you stick close by, okay?"'' —To Rembrandt on the way to the meeting *''"It's the only choice we got."'' —On returning to Coney *''"Maybe we better take off."'' —When seeing the Baseball Furies *''"You know, you're just part of everything that's happening tonight, and it's all bad."'' —To Mercy *''"The best."'' —After Masai says "You Warriors are good. Real good." Trivia *He is said to be the quiet type but in the video game sometimes when he wrecks somebody he will shout something really loud like "Fucking A!" *In a trailer of the game he uses the 2 hits knee combo instead of his special ground attack. *In the original script, Swan was going to get kidnapped by a homo-sexual gang called "The Dingoes", making him a character that wasn't going to make it back to Coney, but was cut from the movie. Gallery Swan.jpg|Artwork Warriors_089Pyxurz.jpg|In the film 116.jpg|In the comic swan011.jpg|Action figure Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Warlords Category:Warchiefs